Vale Police Department (RWBY with fanon)
The Vale Police Department (VPD), also referred to as the Vale Police Force, is the main law enforcement agency in Vale. Link for more info: [Click Here] Information Regarding Arsenals I will recommended some guns and few close-range weapons. Since they're converted into Dust Bullets when comes of arsenals with a amount of ammo great accuracy, and high penetration. Doesn't matter about how low they're and impressive to staggering Grimm. Ranks Based on US L.A.P.D. (Los Angeles Police Department) ranks. Known Officers Humans # Chief - # Kakashi Hatake - Male; Leaf Jonin # Gai - Male; Leaf Jonin # Asuma Sarutobi - Male; Leaf Jonin # Leona 'Lena' Kennedy - Female; Police Officer # Alissa Vincent - Female; Police Officer; Captain # Baines - Police Officer - Female; Police Officer; II, Special Security Taskforce # Gabriel "Gabe" Weller - Male; Police Officer; Sergeant # Jane Gauthier - Female; Police Officer; III # Dobbs - Male; Police Officer; # Hanson - Male; Police Sergeant # Ramirez - Male; Security Officer (All) Unnamed Human officers Faunus # Higgins - Male; Raccoon Police Officer with ears # James - Male; Goat Police Officer with tail # Marla Janssen - Female; Squirrel Police with tail # Hutchins - Female; Cat (white with orange accents) Police Officer, Special Security Taskforce # Karklins - Male; Dog Police Officer; I, Special Security Taskforce # Pendleton - Male; Bull Dog Police Officer # Shen - Male; Panther Police Officer # (All) Unnamed Faunus Officers List of Firearms Police Melee Weapons # Kukri Knife # Broadsword # Nightstick Pistols # Handgun (RWBY version) # .357 Revolver # Lightning Hawk Magnum Pistol SMG # Bullseye SMG # MP-AF Shotgun # Rossmore 236 Combat Shotgun # SPAS-12 Assault/Battle Rifle # A.R.S.T. (Assault Rifle For Special Tactics); grenade launcher, # Morita Rifles; with shotgun, Carbine and Battle Sniper Sniper Rifle # SSG Sniper Rifle S.W.A.T. (Special Weapons And Tactics) Melee Weapons # Kukri Knife Pistols # Blaster SMG # Feline SMG # MP-AF # Shotgun # Jackal Shotgun Rifle # Seburo C26QA # Seburo C-30 Sniper Rifle # S.A.S.S. Rifle # Special Escort Group Melee Weapons # Broadsword # Gravity Hammer # Spear Pistols # Seburo M5 Pistol SMG # Feline SMG Assault/Battle Rifles # Morita Rifles; with shotgun Sniper Rifle # M42C Scoped Rifle # S.A.S.S. Rifle For Huntsman and Huntress Firearms Handguns Handgun (From RWBY) - For Police and Gang Taurus PT: Nine-Oh-Nine (909) The Nine-Oh-Nine is, in most respects, a typical 9mm handgun. It has average firepower, an average-sized magazine, and no obvious effect. It has two advantages, however. For one, it can fire as quickly as the player can pull the trigger. For another, it has an exceptional critical hit ratio. In the hands of a handgun specialist, this combination makes this otherwise unremarkable sidearm a very deadly weapon. This weapon is optimal for dealing with common enemies, particularly zombies. When compared to the other handguns in the game, it has the smallest (But still better than average) capacity, the second highest firepower, the highest critical radio and the fastest rate of fire, which is only countered by Sherry's Triple Shot. Blaster Seburo M5 Lightning Hawk The Lightning Hawk is a magnum, and as such is counted as one of the most powerful weapons in the game. As it has always been for magnums in Resident Evil, it can take down any standard enemy with a single well-placed shot, but has rare ammunition and should be used sparingly. That being said, its primary use is for dealing with advanced mutations such as Whoppers, Lepotitsa, Rasklapanje, and Simmons' dinosaur and mega-insect mutations. When compared to its .500 SW counterpart, the Elephant Killer, its damage is lower, but it has a seven round capacity (as opposed to a five round capacity for the Elephant Killer), a faster reload and a faster firing speed. The drop in recoil makes the Lightning Hawk more forgiving of missed shots, and the capacity makes it a generally more versatile weapon. However, the Elephant Killer is usually capable of putting down with one shot what the Lightning Hawk could not. This is especially noticeable with Whoppers and Raskalapanje. Revolvers HE .44 Magnum .357 Revolver Elephant Killer The Elephant Killer is the personification of a magnum. Massive damage output at the cost of capacity and recoil. It can take out any common enemy in a single shot, but due to the rarity of its ammunition it is almost always reserved for bosses, such as the Ubistvo and Ustanak. When compared to its .50 AE counterpart, the Lightning Hawk, the Elephant Killer's damage is significantly higher, but it can hold two rounds less, has a slower reload and suffers from heavy recoil. The Elephant Killer can be counted on to put down with one shot what the Lightning Hawk cannot, where the drop in recoil makes the Lightning Hawk more forgiving of missed shots, and the capacity makes it a generally more versatile weapon. Although it's Jake and Sherry's most powerful weapon, it can take three shots to eliminate an average J'avo in the hardest difficulty, one if it was in the head. Sub-Machine Guns Bullseye Feline MP-AB50 A machine pistol features a very large capacity and a fast firing rate on par with the MP-AF (With its Alternate Fire turned on) but doesn't feature anything special in particular. In terms of power, the weapon does little damage against a single enemy usually having the player unloading most if not all, rounds from a single magazine. This machine pistol also has low chance of performing a critical hit. When using Quick Shot, the animation is similar to Sherry's Triple Shot when 3-shot burst is turned on. Since the weapon uses 9mm Ammo, it has an advantage of ammo stacking up to 150. Though, if player is not careful the player could burn through their inventory very quickly. Using follow-up attacks is advisable when staggering an enemy with this weapon to conserve ammo. MP-AF The MP-AF is a direct contrast to its fellow machine pistol, the Ammo Box 50. It is highly accurate, able to consistently land shots even when set to full-auto. As one would expect, it lacks the firepower of an assault rifle (though it is still more powerful than the Ammo Box 50), but has minimal recoil in comparison. This weapon is able to switch between single-fire mode and fully automatic. Since it uses 9mm ammo, the player has an advantage as far as inventory management is concerned but rapidly burns up ammo if used extensively. Similarly, it takes a considerable number of bullets to fell an average J'avo, leaving it better used to set up melee attacks than to simply mow through an enemy. Thompson SMG (RWBY Version) This weapon were used by both police officer and gangster. Which only fires Dust rounds about fire or lightning or depends which elements. "The Thompson submachine gun is effective at close range and fires the powerful .45 ACP round. It's notoriously inaccurate at a distance but compensates with a high rate of fire." Assault/Battle Rifles A.R.S.T. (Assault Rifle For Special Tactics) This Assault Rifle features a fast firing speed and a strong firepower. Although excelling in speed, it lacks any unique attachments and an alternate firing mode. This weapon is quite devastating in both short and medium range, however at long range it is recommended to fire it in short bursts. It is especially useful to mow down crowds of enemies due to it's firing speed but tends to use up ammo rather quickly. Seburo C26QA The C26A uses a crooked 50 round box magazine that feeds in a bullpup pattern, entering the gun at 45 degrees from the bore and slanting to lie parallel to the barrel, locking into the front grip. Fired cartridge cases eject into a permanently mounted brass catcher mounted on top of the gun. Its ergonomics are similar to the FN F2000, with the trigger protected by a large loop that serves as a grip for the off hand. It is occasionally seen with a two-stage silencer attachment. Seburo C-30 The Seburo C30 is a variant of the C26A designed for overtly offensive missions. It is built around a C26A receiver and features an added optical sight, underbarrel grenade launcher and extended barrel with jacketing. It is seen covered with a jacket with a brass catcher. Morita Rifles The Morita rifle has a "Bullpup" configuration in which the action and magazine are located behind the trigger, increasing barrel length and permitting a shorter weapon, saving weight and increasing maneuverability. The rifle uses 7.62x51mm ammunition (.308 caliber), which explains the rifles' size, range and power. Theoretically, the rounds may be made from more advanced materials such as carbide or composites. The magazines have a 75 round capacity and the weapon itself can be set to semi- or fully automatic fire. The standard add-on is the 8 gauge 3.5" 12 round semi-automatic shotgun. (In the first film there is a brief mention that the Italian arms dealer "Beretta" makes these rifles.) * The Morita comes in three variants; # The standard variant includes a shotgun on the lower front of the weapon. # The second version mounts a telescopic scope onto the standard rifle and is issued (apparently in very small numbers) to the designated squad marksman. #The third variant is a carbine version which is shorter, lighter and lacks a shotgun. The carbine is given to unit leaders and fleet personnel for use. Sniper Rifles SSG Sniper Rifle It has better firepower and an additional round loaded in comparison to the Semi-Auto Sniper Rifle, but lacks the ability to fire quickly meaning the player has to load each round before firing again. The scope tends to move around a lot when zoomed in, prompting the player to be more accurate and make their shots count. When missed, it can leave the player vulnerable to attacks. This weapon has a high critical chance and is common for players to get a headshot if their aim is accurate. Using the Quick Shot with this weapon is useful in close combats situation but leaves the player vulnerable to attacks. It lacks in any alternate firing mode. S.A.S.S. Rifle The Semi-Auto Rifle is a versatile weapon, effective in both taking out the unsuspecting J'avo and steadily wearing down more significant threats at mid-long range. This is due to its speed, which allows it to recover immediately from any shot that failed to kill, whether that shot missed or simply didn't deal enough damage. This weapon is mainly useful to provide cover shot for an ally in the distance. However, while the Semi-Auto Rifle fires and reloads quickly, it has the lowest capacity and firepower of its class. This makes it rely on successive shots, which drain its uncommon ammunition far more quickly than its counterparts. M42C Scoped Rifle The M42C usually mounts the updated Multiple Spectrum Sight (MSS), an electronic scope that sees in the televisual, infra-red and electromagnetic spectrums. The MSS allows the operator to see targets through cover (using their body-heat signature) or detect cloaked Yautja (using their electromagnetic aura). Anti-Material Rifle This weapon's firepower surpasses both the Sniper Rifle and Semi-Auto Sniper Rifle. Due to the extreme firepower, it can often kill or heavily damage an enemy in one shot. Despite this, it needs to reload each round before firing it again which similar to the sniper rifle, only much slower. Although lacking in firing speed, it's capacity is superior to both the sniper rifle and it's semi-auto counterpart, having 10 rounds loaded in the weapon. Unlike the other two sniper rifles which use 7.62mm NATO Ammo, the Anti-Materiel Rifle utilizes12.7mm rounds. The Quick Shot for this weapon can be dangerous to use in a close range situation due to its long delay after performing it, and can leave the player vulnerable to attacks if the shot misses. It has the ability to change between a normal and thermal scope. Shotguns Rossmore 236 Combat Shotgun SPAS-12 ''' '''FN Tactical Police Shotgun Jackal Shotgun Designed from the ground up for military purposes by upstart company Bishop Ballistics, the Jackal is a heavy-duty combat shotgun in every sense of the term. While its competitors are based on civilian market models, the main concept behind the Jackal is accurate, low-recoil, rapid-fire delivery of 12 gauge shotgun rounds downrange in an urban combat zone. Despite its expensive price tag, the Jackal is highly sought after by private military contractors and security personnel, who love it for its reliability, high rate of fire and optional high-capacity magazine. There is no target that can withstand a full magazine from the Jackal at point-blank range, and the sheer sound of a Jackal being fired nearby is enough to send adversaries running for cover. Grenade Launchers Grenade Gun (Soon-to-be-added) Light/Heavy Machine Gun M60 (Soon-to-be-added) Blade and Brute Weapons * Cut Weapons M6A2 Falsom Carbine L34 Fareye Reference